


Kiss the girl

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Identity Reveal, Kara cheats on Mon-El with Lena, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp is endgame, lovers triangle, mon-el isnt really in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: The brunette’s eyes followed the movement, drifting down to Kara’s lips and lingering there unabashedly. Kara felt her body react in a way she was sure it shouldn’t. Her own heart rate increased, and she felt heat pooling low in her stomach and Lena…Lena looked back up at her like she knew what she was doing.Like she knew the effect she was having on Kara.AKA Kara cheats on her boyfriend with her best friend. Drama ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 62
Kudos: 538
Collections: 4sk, 5sk





	1. Visions of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone cheating, however, [this post](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/post/618274750224105472/ginnsbaker-keep-reading-fuck-me-up) woke my muses and they demanded that I write this fic.
> 
> Inspired by s2 ep 15-18
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I cannot believe Snapper fired me.” Kara huffed in disbelief as she sat on Lena’s office couch facing her.

Her initial thought was to go home, open a bottle of Naltorian wine and drink all her troubles away but as she was leaving Catco, box with her belongings in hand, she received a text message from Lena.  
  
  
**Lena Luthor (1:02 pm): Thanks for sending Supergirl to rescue me! How did your article come out?**  
  
  
Kara had groaned at the reminder and set her box down on the ground as she typed out a response.  
  
  
**Kara Danvers (1:05 pm): I’m glad I could be of assistance :D but I got fired.**  
  
  
Lena had called her right after she received the text message and invited Kara over to her office where she had been venting for the past 15 mins. The CEO was equally angry, her beautiful features etched in a frown as she sipped scotch from her glass.

“I have a thought in my mind to buy the company, fire him and make you head of editorial.” Lena stated with a raise of her eyebrow. “Then blacklist him so he’ll never be able to work again in this country.”

Kara laughed nervously and met the brunette’s eyes, “Lena…”

“You did the right thing Kara. That article needed to be published and now, aliens are on higher alert than ever with the knowledge that there are xenophobic psychos around like my mother, who will stop at nothing to kidnap and torture them.” Lena asserted while taking another sip of her scotch. “You’re a damn good reporter and I would hire you myself if L-Corp had the need for a journalism department.”

Kara blushed at the compliment and agreed that the article had made aliens become more aware of their surroundings and they were taking more safety measures to protect themselves. It was a bittersweet result because deep down inside…

“I loved that job.” She admitted sadly and Lena moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her as Kara rested her head against the CEO’s shoulder. “I never realized how much I enjoyed writing and letting people know about what’s going on in the world. Especially things pertaining to public safety and crime.” 

“We’ll figure something out Kara. You’re not alone, and you are best friends with a billionaire.” Lena reminded her as she held the blonde closer and rested her chin against Kara’s head.

“What would you do if you were in my shoes?” Kara asked softly.

“I would expose the world to the abhorrent behavior I was subjected to by Snapper. Show everyone what a pretentious prick he is and find a better news outlet to work for.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, and she shook her head with a small smile. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

“Well, I am a Luthor after all.” The CEO winked and refilled her glass.

Kara sighed deeply but found herself relaxing into the softness and warmth of Lena. Their bodies were pressed tightly on the couch and Kara reflexively tuned into the sound of Lena’s heart beating.

It was a habit that Kara had began since she and Lena first met. Clark had been suspicious of Lena from the moment she arrived in National City and was adamant about telling Kara to beware of her. Upon meeting the CEO though, Kara was convinced that her cousin was wrong, and that Lena wanted to do good in the world and change the perspectives of the people who knew the Luthor name.

Kara had never been one to judge people based off what others said about them. She believed a person’s actions and words said a lot about their character and when Lena had told them about her intentions, Kara had listened to how her heart beat a steady rhythm the entire time she spoke, and it was something she came to associate with someone telling the truth.

Since then she had treasured their friendship, not only had Lena been supportive and loyal, she had also assisted Supergirl when it was needed, and Kara was grateful that the CEO had come into her life.

“I think that I’ll be ok as long as I have my friends and family with me.” Kara replied finally glancing up to find Lena looking at her intensely. Her eyes were a dark hunter green as they met Kara’s and the blonde found herself getting lost in Lena’s gaze.

Lena trailed two fingers softly along Kara’s arm and the sensation caused a shiver to run through her. “This city needs good reporters like you Kara, don’t let Snapper take away your passion.” Lena’s voice was low against her ear and Kara bit her lip in response to it.

The brunette’s eyes followed the movement, drifting down to Kara’s lips and lingering there unabashedly. Kara felt her body react in a way she was sure it shouldn’t. Her own heart rate increased, and she felt heat pooling low in her stomach and Lena…

Lena looked back up at her like she knew what she was doing.

Like she knew the effect she was having on Kara.

There comes a time in certain situations where your mind sets off mental alarms alerting you to possible danger. Cautioning you to either run away or proceed at your own risk.

Kara wanted to run, and she wanted to take a risk.

Lena cupped her cheek softly and Kara noticed that the brunette’s heart was now racing and that she was searching Kara’s eyes for something. Lena closed the distance between their mouths and stopped an inch away from Kara’s lips.

Kara parted her lips, suddenly unable to breathe in anticipation and she blushed as they shared the same air. 

“Kara.” Lena breathed hotly, pinning Kara to the spot with her eyes. “Can I-.”

She was cut off by the blonde surging forward and pressing their lips together. Lena gasped in surprise but recovered quickly, melting against Kara’s lean body and cupping her face as she kissed her back.

Kara was not prepared for the feel of Lena’s lips. They were so soft and tasted like scotch and something unequivocally sweet and Kara found herself desiring to lick them, but Lena sucked on her bottom lip and the blonde was sure her mind short circuited.

Lena’s tongue slid into her mouth languidly, deepening the kiss with ease and causing a groan to tear out of Kara from the feel of it. Her fingers curled around the brunette’s neck and she kissed her back with equal fervor, their mouths sliding against each other’s in a heated dance, as their tongues battled for dominance. It was wet and so hot, and everything around them faded away.

Until Kara’s phone went off with a ringtone assigned to a specific person.

Mon-El.

“Shoot.” Kara broke the kiss and pulled away quickly. She answered the call before it went to voicemail, her voice uncharacteristically high.

“Hey!”

“Hey babe. I came by the apartment looking for you, but you weren’t there. I figure you might be out patrolling the city or doing something heroic.” 

Kara shook her head, guilt flooding her mind as she tried to not meet Lena’s eyes. “Actually, I’m uh- I’m with Lena, Snapper fired me, and I needed to rant about it, but I’ll be home in a few.”

“What! I can’t believe he did that but hey, we’ll talk about it over some potstickers when you get home.”

Kara’s heart warmed about a bit at her boyfriend’s attempt at cheering her up and she smiled as she said goodbye to him. Kara looked over at Lena reluctantly and noticed the CEO wore a blank expression usually reserved for board meetings.

“Boyfriend I assume?” Lena asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Mike.” She confirmed.

Lena nodded and their eyes met, clashing against one another’s as a tense silence filled the air.

_I really kissed her. I kissed Lena._ Kara thought to herself and her eyes drifted down to the brunette’s pretty lips and her breath caught as she remembered the feel of them.

“I um…should get going.”

Lena smiled softly but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I can arrange for my driver to take you home if you’d like.”

“No, that’s ok.” Kara replied as she collected her things and headed hurriedly towards the door. “Bye Lena.”

“Bye Kara.”  
  
  
  
-

When Kara got home, Mon-El spent the entire night trying to cheer her up. He had bought her favorite potstickers and ice cream and set about streaming movies that he knew she could quote from memory. 

She was grateful to him. She knew he was a great boyfriend.

But as she lay in his arms, her mind was consumed by thoughts of Lena and the memory of their kiss.

There was nothing friendly, nor accidental about it. Kara had kissed her intentionally, without hesitation and realized that it was a desire that she had been suppressing for months.

Lena was astonishing, both physically and intellectually. She was a kind and gentle soul who was often misunderstood and judged because of her last name. The brunette had built up an automatic defense against people due to it, but Kara had not been deterred and was insistent on befriending the younger Luthor. Their friendship was certainly one for the books given both their family’s history with each other and it was something that Kara treasured and would fight for if needed.

But she had been attracted to Lena from the start. The moment their eyes met in the brunette’s illustrious office that sat high above the city in the L-Corp building, Kara had been captivated and intoxicated by Lena’s extraordinary presence and her fascination with her only grew the closer that they had become.

Though they had hugged before, Kara had never been in so close to Lena for that length of time as she had been earlier. The warmth of her body, the smell of her perfume and the softness of her touch had been imprinted in Kara’s mind and she was certain, even if it never happened again, that she would never forget it.

And the blonde realized, she did not want to.

Three weeks passed without contact from Lena.

Kara had been consumed with feelings of doubt about everything. With the loss of her job and lack of communication from her best friend, she felt lost and decided that she needed distractions from the feelings of dread that plagued her. She threw herself into Supergirl duty and focused on strengthening her relationship with Mon-El. 

After several battles with hostile aliens and thwarting plans for her own assassination by Mon-El’s mother, Kara began to feel more balanced, until an unexpected knock sounded at her door.  
She opened it to find Lena looking gorgeous as usual standing in her hallway. Their eyes met and the brunette smiled prettily as she took in Kara’s appearance.

“Are you grief baking?” She asked with a raise of her right eyebrow.

“What no. I’m uh…uh.”

Lena chuckled, amusement danced in her emerald eyes as she gazed affectionately at Kara. “Are you going to invite me in?”

Kara smiled and stepped back to allow the brunette into her apartment. Lena took a seat at the table and the blonde sat opposite her. At the serious look that formed on her friend’s face, Kara had a nagging feeling that something was troubling her, and she initially meant to ask if everything was ok but found herself saying…

“You look great!” She stated. “Not that you don’t on a regular basis but-.”

“So, do you.” Lena replied, a slight blush tinted her cheeks as her eyes landed on Kara’s strong shoulders. The blonde’s muscles were visible through her grey shirt and rippled with every move she made. 

Kara flexed a little under Lena’s gaze and she bit her lip when a small appreciative noise left the brunette. The sound was low and wasn’t meant to be heard but Kara’s super-hearing picked up on it and she filed it away to be revisited at a later time.

The brunette on to explain to her that her ex-boyfriend, named Jack Spheer, who was the CEO of Spheerical Industries, was in town to promote his completion of a his new product called “Biomax,” which used nanotechnology to heal people of sicknesses and injuries. Jack had sent Lena an invitation to the press release and she felt that she needed someone to go with her to keep her grounded.

“Jack is my kryptonite.” Lena had admitted and Kara agreed to go with her despite the jealousy she felt swirling inside.

The technology displayed on the stage was quite impressive but the reporter in Kara emerged and caused her to ask Jack about the safety of the product and the testing that had been done to gain approval by the FDA. 

Jack’s response had been a smooth one, but Kara couldn’t shake the feeling that he was hiding something, and she investigated him right after having met him.

If the reason behind her suspicions were due to watching Lena flirt and fall back in love with Jack, the blonde was loathed to admit it and blamed her overzealousness on the potential threat that Biomax posed to the public.

Kara ended up being correct about Jack and his company and immediately went to Lena to expose him for the liar he was. Her only goal, she had told herself, was to keep Lena safe, not to disrupt the chemistry between the two past lovers.

After Lena had given Kara her word that she wouldn’t see Jack again, Kara had felt relief in a way she wasn’t expecting and started to realize that her behavior was a bit borderline possessive. She decided to attribute it to the fact that she didn’t want to see her friend get hurt in any way and was keeping her best interests at heart.

But there was a nagging voice in her head that insisted that she was lying to herself.

As it turned out, Lena lied to her, and went to confront Jack on her own when Kara had fully intended on having him and his assistant Beth arrested for faking human trials and committing a series of murders. Kara had been initially upset when she heard the brunette’s heartbeat at the Spheerical headquarters, but the anger faded away to concern when she realized that Lena was in danger.

The hero arrived in time to save Lena from being mind controlled by Beth Breen, who was using the side effects from Biomax to control Jack and was seeking to do the same to Lena. Beth unleashed a swarm of bots against Kara and she ended up pinned to a machine with the risk of suffocation.

Lena had knocked Beth unconscious and broken the device controlling Jack. He told Lena that she would need to override the system’s mainframe in order to disable the nano bots but Beth, having regained consciousness told Lena that if she overrode the mainframe she would kill Jack because the bots had fused with his body.

The lives of two people she cared about were placed directly into Lena’s hands and as she watched Kara struggle to get free and potentially take her last breath, she didn’t hesitate any longer.

She chose Supergirl and grieved her lost love.  
  
  
-

Kara had been conflicted about going to see Lena afterwards. She knew that the younger Luthor was saddened by the loss she suffered and was in need of comfort but Kara’s mind had been not been eased by the turn of events, if anything she felt more confused than ever. 

Why had Lena chosen Supergirl over Jack?

Did Lena have feelings for her?

Could she have feelings for Lena?

After another restless night, Kara resolved to go and see Lena in the morning and hopefully get some needed closure.

Along the way to Lena’s office, Kara had stopped at a florist shop and picked up some flowers for her friend, hoping it would be some form of consolation to her. When she arrived, the CEO looked happy to see her and immediately commented on the flowers.

“Those are beautiful.”

“I wish there was more that I could do.” Kara said sadly and met Lena’s afflicted gaze. 

“You came to see me Kara, that is more than enough.” 

Kara set the flowers down on the edge of Lena’s coffee table. “Beth’s in jail.”

“Good, though that’s far greater than what she deserves.”

“Lena...” Kara started and sat next to Lena on the same couch that the brunette had comforted her on three weeks prior.

“The only assuagement I’m able to give myself is the knowledge that Beth will die in jail.”

Kara shook her head and locked eyes with the brunette. “Lena, you’re in shock.”

“I don’t know. Loss does strange things to my family Kara and I have lost a lot of people.”

“Well, you’re not going to lose me Lena.” The blonde asserted. “I’m right here.”

Lena softened visibly at Kara’s words and that magnetic pull Kara had been feeling lately when she was alone with Lena came right back with the force of a boulder crashing to the ground.

“You always are, aren’t you?” The brunette stated and leaned into Kara’s space. “Always protecting me, helping me, saving me.”

_Rao._

Kara cleared her throat, suddenly thirsty and willed herself to not look down at Lena’s incredibly soft lips. “I will always be here for you Lena. I will always be your friend.”

A flicker of disappointment flashed across Lena’s face before she covered it with a neutral expression. “Just my friend?” She inquired lowly and lowered her eyes sexily to Kara’s mouth.

Kara choked on her saliva and their eyes clashed together intensely. Lena’s gaze was heated and dark and full of barely contained passion and Kara closed the distance between them again and answered the brunette’s question with a kiss.

A kiss that said everything she wanted to say but couldn’t. A kiss that Lena returned eagerly, passionately pressing her lips against Kara’s. The hero’s strong arms wrapped around Lena as she sucked at her lips then licked inside her mouth eliciting a groan from the blonde that Lena felt vibrating through her entire body.

The CEO’s fingers curled at the hem of Kara’s sweater, seeking to touch more of the blonde’s skin but Kara stopped her when she realized what Lena was doing.

Kara reluctantly broke the kiss for air and opened her eyes to find Lena chasing her lips. “Lena, um, that was, wow.”

The brunette met her gaze, licked her lips and raised an eyebrow, sensing Kara wasn’t finished talking.

“I uh, I need to tell you something.”

“I already know you have a boyfriend Kara.”

“No! I mean yes, yes I do but that’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

Kara took a deep breath and removed her glasses, then she pulled her sweater over her head slowly to reveal the top of her super suit. “Im-.”

“Supergirl.” Lena finished for her. Her eyes widened with fascination as she regarded Kara in a new light. “You’re Supergirl.”

“Yeah. I am. I-uh, I wanted to tell you for a long time Lena.”

“I cant believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses.” The brunette mused, her eyes dropped down to the crest of El and back up to Kara’s softly.

“Lots of people are don’t feel bad about it.”

“You’re trusting me with a huge secret even with knowing the family that I come from.”

“Your family doesn’t define you Lena. You are nothing like them and you’ve proven to me time and time again how trustworthy and loyal you are. That’s why I don’t want there to be anymore secrets between us. I-I had to tell you.” Kara explained sincerely.

Their eyes met and electricity crackled between them. Lena sighed heavily and she touched Kara’s chest, tracing the symbol there slowly with her fingers. Even through the fabric of the suit between them, Kara could feel the heat from Lena’s elegant hands, and she suppressed a moan from the feel of it.

“So…” Lena trailed off and gazed tenderly into Kara’s eyes. “You really are my hero.”

The blonde blushed and tried to ignore the answering throb that had settled between her thighs at Lena’s attention. “I am.” She managed to say and felt herself being pushed back on to the couch as Lena straddled her lap. Kara hands slid up to the brunette’s ample hips to steady her and Lena ran her fingers down Kara’s stomach. 

“Kara.” Lena husked, the tenderness in her eyes being replaced with a hunger that Kara felt herself becoming consumed by. “I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?”

The blonde felt Lena’s words like a heated caress, and she took a sharp breath before nodding.

“Yes.”

Their lips met again in a dizzying waltz of soft lips and wet tongues. Lena pushed against Kara until her back hit the couch cushions and the brunette followed her down, licking down the length of Kara’s throat and proceeding further downward until she reached the blonde’s hips. 

She tugged at her skirt, and Kara lifted up to help Lena remove it and before long, the blonde was exposed to the heated gaze of her best friend. Kara heard Lena’s heart beat pounding and the rush of her blood as she became further aroused by the sight of Kara’s slick cunt in front of her.

Lena inhaled deeply and spread Kara open with her fingers. The blonde bit her lip in anticipation as she watched Lena stare at her slick pulsating labia and back up to her clit.

“You’re so pretty Kara.” She purred and dipped her head between the blonde’s legs. 

Lena’s tongue ran over the length of Kara’s swelling clit in its entirety and the blonde jolted against her mouth causing Lena to grip her hips, holding her steady as she lapped at the blonde’s aching labia and swiped her tongue over her dripping entrance.

“Lena!” Kara cried out and slid her hands into the brunette’s hair as Lena worked her soft and slowly, tasting, relishing and worshiping Kara with her tongue, committing each sound she pulled from the blonde to memory.

With each second that passed and each stroke to her clit, Kara felt the hot build up of her orgasm. Sensations overlapped from her core and began shooting through her body as she opened her legs as wide as she could in the restricted space and panted out in a strained whisper, “don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Lena reached up and linked their fingers together, sensing that Kara was close to coming. She sucked over every inch of Kara’s pulsing flesh bared for pleasure then plunged her tongue inside the blonde’s pussy, moaning as Kara’s muscles fluttered and clenched around her. Wet sounds filled the air as Lena licked insistently inside her, searching for her spot as she pressed her fingers down on Kara’s clit. Lena was lost to a world of sound and textures. She was addicted to the way Kara writhed beneath her and surrendered to the pleasure racking through her body.

When Lena’s tongue landed on Kara’s g-spot, the blonde arched beautifully into her mouth and keened as orgasm overtook her, obliterating all sense of time and place. Lena continued mercilessly in her ministrations, working Kara through the aftershocks and hurtling her towards another peak when she had yet recovered from the first. 

“Lena, Lena, fuck.” Kara moaned and trembled, when the brunette finally pulled away, chin slick with Kara’s arousal, hair disheveled and an amused grin on her lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before.” She stated making her way up Kara’s body. “It’s really hot.”

Kara blushed and pulled Lena down to her, kissing her deeply and moaning as she tasted herself on the CEO’s tongue. They moved slowly against each other, Kara’s hands making their way up Lena’s dress as she kissed into a sensitive spot on Lena’s neck, causing a shudder to go through her body.

Kara groaned as her hand made contact with Lena’s panties, feeling how soaked they were, the cloth sticking obscenely to the brunette’s pussy. Lena rubbed herself wantonly against Kara’s fingers and moaned at the whispered _“oh fuck,”_ she heard from the blonde.

Their eyes met and Kara was overwhelmed by a desire so intense she couldn’t feel anything else. All she wanted and needed was to bury her fingers inside the beautiful woman atop her and make her come undone, make her feel the way she had just felt. She was about to slip Lena’s sodden panties to the side when…

**“Supergirl do you copy?”**

Kara stilled her fingers and her eyes widened as her sister’s frantic voice came through her comm. 

**“Kara? Are you there? We need you at the DEO asap for a briefing.”**

Lena pulled away from Kara unable to hide the disappointment in her features and the blonde through an apologetic glance her way. She managed to get her breathing under control before she responded. “Im here Alex. I’ll be there shortly.”

**“Great, your other half is here already, we’re waiting on you.”**

Kara hung her head in shame at the mention of Mon-El and the things she had just been doing caused a conflict of emotion to raise up in her again. She felt guilty and aroused, sitting weakly on the precipice between crying and exhilaration and as she looked at Lena, the need to comfort her overpowered everything she felt.

The hero didn’t respond to her sister as she and Lena held each other’s gaze. Kara could see the raw emotion in depths of Lena’s emerald eyes and she looked away lest she drown in them. “I-I have to go and handle…whatever is going on but I will call you later to check on you.”

Lena smiled and nodded but said nothing more and Kara pulled her skirt back on and took to the sky without a backwards glance.  
  
  
  
-

Try as she might, Kara could not focus on the briefing. She was sure J’onn was giving a detailed description of the aliens that they were going after but his words were muffled by the pounding of her heartbeat as she thought about Lena.

The brunette was taking over her mind again and now she knew what Lena felt like in her arms, how Lena kissed and how skilled Lena was with her tongue. Kara flushed as she thought of how loud she had been when she came and wondered if Lena’s office was soundproof.

“Did you get all that Supergirl?” J’onn asked concertedly. “You seem a little distracted.”

Kara was quick to change her train of thought not wanting to traumatize the Martian in the case that he read her mind. “I’m fine, just a little tired.” She said hurriedly, pairing it with a classic ‘I just lied’ smile.  
_Smooth,_ she thought to herself.

Mon-el, Alex and Winn all casted a worried look at her but J’onn, seemingly satisfied with Kara’s answer, continued with the briefing.

After they received the location they were to meet at and the instructions for the attack on the Thanagarians, Alex pulled Kara into an empty office and demanded an answer out of her, “I know something is wrong with you because you’re never tired and you are terrible liar. So, what is it? Spit it out.”

Kara looked away from her and went to fidget with her glasses that she had forgotten were not on her face and Alex gave her a knowing look. “It’s Mon-El isn’t it? What did he do now?”

“It’s-it’s not Mon-El. He has been the perfect boyfriend. It has nothing to do with him.”

“Then what is it Kara because I’m not letting you fight when your mind is obviously elsewhere.”

Kara frowned and shook her head. “It’s complicated Alex.”

“What isn’t?” The agent replied. “You’re not getting off that easily.”

Kara huffed in frustration and ran a hand through her blonde curls. “It’s me Alex, I-I did something, and I should feel bad about it but I kind of don’t and I don’t know why. It’s so confusing and fascinating all in one and I’m trying to sort out my feelings, but I don’t even understand how I feel.” 

Alex looked around to make sure no one was in the proximity of the office and stepped closer to Kara. “What did you do?”

J’onn’s boisterous voice came through their comms putting a momentary pause on their conversations. **“All agents move out the Thanagarians have just attacked some humans east of the city and I need all hands-on deck right now. Let’s move out!”**

Kara sighed deeply and Alex nodded meeting her eyes, “We are going to finish this conversation Kara but right now, we have some ass to kick.” She placed a hand on the hero’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. “Know this though, I’ll always be here for you no matter what you think you’ve done. We will always find a way through it. Ok?

The blonde place her hand on top of her sister’s and smiled genuinely. “Ok. Let’s go kick some ass!”  
  
  
  
-

It was several hours later when Kara finally made it home. The aliens from Thanagar had proven to be extremely powerful and the fight was a tough one. However, it felt good to finally have someone on par with her strength and the blonde felt herself enjoying the battle much more than she probably should have. After a few bouts and a couple of injuries to DEO agents, they had managed to arrest the troublesome pair and place them in holding cells. The team wanted to go out and celebrate at Al’s dive bar, but Kara excused herself and told Mon-El that she needed some time alone. He understood and decided not to press the issue but stated he would come by in the morning.

Kara had peeled off her suit and made it into the shower when she heard her phone buzz with a text message. She finished bathing and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself then padded softly into the living room to look at her phone. She felt her body heat up when she viewed the message.  
  
  
**Lena (7:09 pm): Quite a battle that was.**  
  
  
The blonde licked her suddenly dry lips and began typing out a reply.  
  
  
**Kara (7:11 pm): You saw?**  
  
  
**Lena (7:12 pm): Of course. I always watch Supergirl on the news. Even before I knew it was you.**  
  
  
Kara blushed hard. The thought of Lena watching her showcase her powers and abilities was doing something hot to her insides. The desire she had felt earlier while in the CEO’s office came back with a breath-taking intensity and she felt her heart began to pound with her lascivious thoughts.  
  
  
**Kara (7:14 PM): Did you enjoy it?**  
  
  
**Lena (7:15 pm): Did you?**  
  
  
Kara was getting the feeling that they were no longer talking about her fight earlier and she felt a gush of liquid between her thighs as she recalled the feeling of Lena’s decalescent tongue inside her, guiding Kara through the best orgasm she had in her entire life.  
  
  
**Kara (7:18 pm): Too much.**  
  
  
The blonde hands traveled downward, and she cupped her aching sex in her hand, gasping at how wet she had become just from thinking about Lena and remembering how the brunette felt through her panties. She had been soaked and warm and ready for her. Leaving Lena there in that state had been one of the hardest things she had ever done.  
  
  
**Kara (7:20 pm): I can’t stop thinking about you. About what I would have done to you if I hadn’t been interrupted.**  
  
  
**Lena (7:22 pm): God…what would you have done?**

Kara grit her teeth to suppress a moan as she shoved two fingers inside herself. There was so much she wanted to do to Lena. She wanted to taste her, touch her everywhere, make her come. Kara’s thoughts were endless and overwhelming, and she came over her fingers quicker than she ever had, her best friend’s name on her lips.  
  
  
**Kara (7:24 pm): Fuck. So many things.**  
  
  
Kara came down slowly, sitting nude on her couch as her super hearing tuned out all background noise and zoned habitually in on the rapid beat of Lena’s racing heart. The brunette’s breath was coming in little pants and slick sounds filled the air of her penthouse. Kara’s eyes widened with realization that Lena was touching herself too.

_Rao._  
  
  
**Lena (7:27 pm): Come over.**  
  
  
Kara bit her bottom lip and leaned her head back against the couch. She closed her eyes and indulged in the sounds of Lena fucking herself. Lust traveled like lava through Kara’s veins, heating her up from the core as she heard Lena moaning her name. The brunette was no doubt fantasizing about what she wanted from Kara and as seconds ticked by her sounds grew more desperate, as if she were begging Kara to come and relieve her, to provide her with the release she sought.

“Kara, please, please fuck me.” 

The blonde was dressed and out of the window in less than a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	2. Across space and time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena give into their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, but that's what you're here for isnt it? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lena was in her kitchen pouring scotch into her glass when Kara landed on her balcony like a phantom in the night. The blonde was clad in an NCU t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair was loose, curling around her shoulders and cascading down her back and Lena had the desire to bury her hands in those perfect golden locks. She wanted to wrap her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders, touch the steel muscles of her biceps and feel them ripple beneath her fingers.

Kara’s pupils were dilated and blown with lust. Lena felt the blonde’s smoldering gaze as if she was using heat vision across her skin, and Lena’s heart rate increased as she thought of the sheer strength and power of the Kryptonian in front of her.

Taking a sip of her scotch, trying desperately to look like a woman in control instead of the wet mess Kara had turned her into, Lena raised a manicured eyebrow in acknowledgement of the blonde’s presence and poised a question to her.

“What are you waiting for?”

Kara had to remind herself repeatedly that Lena was human and that humans could easily be hurt, she had to be gentle and couldn’t allow her desires to overtake her in any manner but the CEO was making it very difficult. A silk robe that was untied and clinging to Lena’s curvaceous body was all that she wore, exposing pale, soft flesh to Kara’s hungry eyes with every move she made. Lena rounded the kitchen island and Kara’s heated gaze traveled down her elegant neck, across her sharp collarbones, between her breasts, over her stomach and stopped at the apex of her thighs.

Lena shivered visibly, feeling Kara’s scrutiny like a caress and watched as the blonde’s nostrils flared as if she were scenting the air. Kara met Lena’s eyes with an intensity the brunette had never seen before and her fingers curled against the counter behind her to brace herself.

“Did you know that I could hear you?” Kara asked, her voice low and singed with her lust, stoking the fire already set ablaze in Lena’s loins. “I could hear you fingering yourself from across the city.” The blonde was slowly closing the distance between them. “I could hear the sounds you made as your body gave in to the pleasure. I could hear the pounding of your heart and the rush of your blood as you came.”

Lena was having difficulty breathing as Kara advanced predatorily on her and trying to form words were nearly impossible. The blonde had rendered her both speechless and incapable of performing a necessary human function and she hadn’t even touched her yet.

Kara came to a stop in front of Lena. Her body radiating heat and power, she cupped Lena’s cheek with her hand and Lena leaned into it. “I can smell you Lena, I can almost taste you in the air.”

“Fuck.” Lena breathed and threw her arms around Kara’s neck, crashing their lips together. “It’s all for you Kara.” She admitted in between kisses, and Kara lifted her up effortlessly causing Lena to wrap her legs around the hero’s lean waist and she moaned from the contact of her cunt with Kara’s stomach. 

Kara spread Lena open against the surface of her kitchen island, shedding her robe from her body as she lay her down. Her eyes took in the magnificent sight of Lena Luthor in the nude, bared for her viewing pleasure, and Kara couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

“You’re so beautiful.” She whispered and Lena moaned in response then gasped in surprise when she finally felt Kara’s strong hands on her skin. The hero took her time, fingers traced the length of Lena’s neck, rounded the full mounds of her breasts, purposely missed the strained, hardened raise of her nipples, ran over the softness of her stomach and came to a stop at her thighs.

Lena was writhing and trembling at Kara’s touch and she cried out when the blonde covered one of her breasts with her hot mouth and licked over an erect nipple. A fresh wave of wetness oozed out of her and she arched up into Kara’s mouth, arousal driving her to the edge of insanity as her hands found purchase in Kara’s hair.

“Please, please, Kara.” She husked when Kara gave the same treatment to her other breast, nipping lightly at it with her teeth and sensing a delicious mix of pleasure and pain through the brunette’s body.

“Please what?” Kara teased feigning innocence as she licked over a pink mark forming on Lena’s breast.

Lena sat up and grabbed the blonde’s shirt at the hem and began pulling it over her head. Kara obliged her and tossed it carelessly on to the floor then groaned as Lena’s fingers dug into her abs. “Fuck Kara, where have you been hiding these?” The CEO managed to ask before Kara pushed her roughly back against the island’s surface. The blonde smirked then pressed her ripped stomach against Lena’s soaked core. They both moaned at the contact and Lena widened her legs in search of more pressure.

Within moments of the slick glide of hard muscle against wet flesh, Lena was gasping and clutching at the blonde’s broad shoulders as she continued grinding torturously against her. “Kara, please, I need you inside-.”

The last word died on her lips at the first touch of Kara’s fingers to her aching bundle of nerves. Lena’s mouth fell open as Kara stroked through her mess, rubbing circles against her clit and marveled at the feel of Lena’s pussy. “Rao, you’re so fucking wet Lena.” The brunette nodded in acquiescence and moaned lewdly, working herself against Kara’s strong fingers and damn near levitating when the blonde slipped them into her dripping entrance.

“Oh God, oh God.” Lena’s muscles tightened around Kara’s fingers and she pushed further inside, stretching her open until she was knuckle deep in the brunette’s weeping pussy. “Kara.” Lena breathed and the blonde captured her moans in her mouth.

Kara fucked deeply inside her, curling her fingers between her tight walls and pressed into the brunette’s spot. She bottomed out then plunged back in and Lena keened and raked her nails over the blonde’s muscled back. Kara’s senses were invaded by Lena’s moans, her soft, pliable body, her limbs curled around her and the feel of her pussy as she took her in the middle of her kitchen.

“Fuck you feel so good Lena. So wet for me.” Kara groaned against her ear and Lena bucked against her, feeling wave after wave of pleasure washing over her body and carrying her into a state of pure bliss. “Yes, come for me, come for me Lena.”

And just like that she did.

Lena’s orgasm tore through her with the force of an oncoming train. Unstoppable and immediate. Ecstasy flooded her brain and suspended her in a state of unawareness. The entire world faded away from her, Kara’s solid weight on her was the only assurance Lena had that she was still alive and hadn’t transitioned into some form of a spiritual realm.  
  
  
  
A stretch of time passed before she became capable of thought again and realization hit her that she was no longer in her kitchen but laying in bed, curled against Kara’s chest. The hero’s hands were rubbing comforting circles into Lena’s back and she sank contentedly into the protective warmth of her garnering a smile from the blonde. “Hey, are you ok?” She asked softly, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“Mmm, more than ok.” Lena leaned back against Kara’s shoulder to meet her eyes and the blonde slipped her fingers through Lena’s inky waves. “How long was I out for?”

“An hour.” Kara smirked and drew Lena in for a kiss. The brunette deepened it, parting Kara’s lips with her tongue and licking in and out of her hot mouth. Kara whined and the CEO straddled her, pushing her back against the pillows. “Wait here.” Lena purred and walked across her room into her closet. Kara closed her eyes lazily and listened to Lena rummaging through a draw for something then padding softly into her bathroom. The faucet was turned on for about a minute then she shut it off and came back into the bedroom.

“Kara.”

Kara opened her eyes and felt her mind short circuit at the image before her. Lena stood with her hair draped over one of her shoulders, completely nude save for the leather harness attached to her hips and a long purple dildo jutting out in the middle. Lena wrapped her hand around the thick head and leisurely ran her fingers down to the base.

She raised an eyebrow at the blonde in a silent request and Kara nodded eagerly, spreading her legs in invitation when Lena began crawling up her body settling between them. Lena ran her hands over Kara’s abs and a pleased sound escaped her. “God you’re magnificent.” She breathed causing Kara to blush at the praise then moan when she felt the brunette’s tongue brushing across her stomach. “Lena.” Kara rasped as the CEO continued downward, nipping and biting as she went along coming to a stop above her dripping cunt. Lena flicked her dark gaze up Kara’s body as she slipped her fingers through the blonde’s wetness experimentally, testing to see if she was ready for the strap. Kara’s head fell back against the pillows and she keened at the feel of Lena’s long fingers expertly stroking her, dipping inside her and spreading her slick over her aching clit. 

“Lena…” Kara moaned her name so desperate and hot that Lena was inclined to give her the world if she asked it of her. “Please, I need you.”

The brunette leaned up and kissed Kara’s nipples. The blonde arched beautifully beneath her, pressing her breasts into Lena’s wicked mouth as she worshiped them and Kara missed the CEO lining up the strap with her leaking entrance. Lena plunged deep inside her, filling Kara perfectly in a single stroke that caused a guttural moan to rip out of her. Lena began a bruising rhythm that Kara matched thrust for thrust, and at a lost for words, she slid her hands over Lena’s ass and squeezed, beckoning her further inside her, she dug her fingers in Lena’s hips and the brunette fucked harder inside her and Kara lost her battle with staving off her orgasm.

“Lena, Lena, Lena…” She chanted and Lena groaned into her neck, spread her folds with her fingers and rub the length of her clit in tune with her thrusts. “Kara, you’re taking me so good, fuck.” Lena said hotly between kisses to Kara’s throat. “You’re so gorgeous.” The blonde shuddered at her words and came with a shout when Lena dove inside her at a different angle and assaulted her g-spot, sending dozens of sensations shooting through Kara’s body with a fiery intensity and release flooding her mind.

Lena’s eyes were on her, searing the image of this immaculate, extraterrestrial being, coming undone beneath into her memory like hot brand. Lena worked her through her climax, guided her over the pulsing aftershocks and into another pleasure filled frenzy until they both collapsed, spent and drained of energy.  
  
  
  
Five hours later, Lena and Kara were back in the kitchen. Kara was topless clad only in her sweats and Lena was in her silk robe pressed against Kara as she sat on a stool eating ice cream while Lena sipped on tea.

“So, who’s Rao?” Lena asked softly, nuzzling the blonde’s neck. Kara hummed happily and tightened her arm around Lena’s waist before shoving the last spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Some of it caught on the corner of Kara’s lips and Lena leaned up and licked it off lasciviously, causing a pool of heat swirl low in Kara’s belly.

The blonde blushed and whispered. “Rao.”

Lena raised an amused eyebrow and smiled affectionately. “Now that I have your full attention darling, I’ll ask again. Who is Rao?”

Kara chuckled and stole a chaste kiss from the brunette before pulling back. “He’s the personification of our sun, the god of light and life on Krypton.” 

“Ah I see, you tend to use his name when something is quite pleasing to you. It must’ve been hard for you to change something so natural to you around me to keep your identity hidden.” 

“You have no idea, since everything you do is pleasing to me.” Kara mused and Lena flushed prettily at her words. “Really? Everything I do Kara?” She asked then turned around to face the blonde.

“The way you dress, your perfume, your voice, your accent. You are the most beautiful thing that I have seen across space and time. So yeah, there was a lot of mental Raos around you.” 

Lena smiled brightly, dimples manifesting in her cheeks and Kara fought the urge to kiss them. “Well I don’t want you to suppress anything anymore Kara, I want to know you and I want to know about Krypton.” Kara gripped the brunette’s hips and pulled her closer, until there was no space between them. “I want to know how you’re able to eat an entire tub of ice cream and still look like you just stepped off the cover of Maxim.” Lena said running her hands over Kara’s biceps that she flexed purposely for the brunette’s pleasure, smiling when she heard her sharp intake of breath.

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know Lena.” Kara replied pulling the CEO into her lap. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.” She continued while laying wet kisses down Lena’s neck, her tongue tracing the freckles she found there.

“Oh yeah?” Lena husked, slipping her fingers through the blonde’s curls and leaning her head back for better access. Kara sucked a hickey right between her neck and collarbones and continued to Lena’s breasts as her robe once again fell to the floor. “Yeah.” Kara finally responded before sinking her fingers into Lena’s pussy and stroking her to another mind blowing orgasm. “Anything.”  
  
  
  
-  
It was the sound of Mon-El knocking on her apartment door that caused Kara to be startled out of the best sleep she had had in years. She opened her eyes to the rays of the sun peeking through Lena’s curtains, casting a warm glow across the brunette’s gorgeous features and causing arousal to stir in Kara as she regarded her. The hero was loathed to leave but had no choice as she knew her boyfriend was expecting her. She gently slid out from Lena’s warm body and cool silk sheets then took to the sky.  
  
  
  
-

“You did what!” Alex shouted in disbelief, glaring death at her sister from across the DEO gym. The agent surmised that maybe she hadn’t heard Kara correctly and had ceased in her beating of the punching bag in front of her.

“I told Lena.” The blonde repeated and Alex stomped over to her angrily. They meet each other’s eyes and the agent went into a tirade. “You told Lena fucking Luthor that you’re Supergirl? Kara what the hell are you thinking?”

“I trust her Alex. She has helped us immensely with several arrests including reverse engineering a nuclear weapon designed to kill all aliens on earth that my father was the creator of.”  
Alex considered that for a moment before frowning. “She is still a Luthor Kara.”

“If she wanted to kill me Alex, I would already be dead.” Alex rolled her eyes and walked away but Kara was in front of her in a flash. “When you all deemed Lena a criminal and a villain and I told you that she was neither, did she not prove you wrong?”

Alex looked away from Kara defiantly.

“You know I’m right. She has proven to be a value asset to both me and the DEO. And if she shared the same xenophobic hatred for me that her family does, then she would have exposed me the moment I told her.”

“And just when did you tell her Kara.”

“Just yesterday, after she saved me from Jack Spheer’s psycho assistant.”

Alex eyes widened as she remembered Kara telling her about the nanobots almost suffocating her and Lena choosing to save Supergirl’s life over her ex-boyfriend’s.

If that wasn’t loyalty, she didn’t know what was.

“Fine.” The agent conceded, “but you tell her that if she ever betrays you, I’m coming for her.” 

Kara beamed and threw an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “See, I knew you’d agree with me.”

“Well, she still has several NDA documents to sign, so I suggest you drop them off as soon as possible since we don’t have anything going on here today.”

“Sure thing.”

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. “Was that all you wanted to tell me Kara?”

Kara looked away then. Thoughts of waking up to soft limbs entwined with hers and the depth of the emotions she was beginning to feel towards Lena plagued her mind at Alex’s question and as usual, she hid behind a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah. That was all.”

Alex narrowed her eyes but decided to let it go figuring that Kara would tell her whenever she was ready to. “Ok. Let’s get back to training, see if you’ve gotten soft.”  
  
  
  
-  
“I’m appalled at the amount of time it has taken for you all to reach a vote regarding the new aerodynamic concept for-.”

Lena stopped mid sentence when she heard the landing of something on her balcony and subsequent fluttering of a cape. She immediately turned from her video conference call to see Kara in her superhero pose staring intently at her.

“Gentlemen, I apologize I will need to delay this meeting for about an hour.” She relayed to the chairmen waiting on her to finish her thought. They all agreed, most of them happy to be able to break for lunch and the call was ended.

Lena turned around to face Kara again, raising an eyebrow as the blonde made her way into the office still holding her gaze. “Miss Luthor.” She greeted the CEO formally, a playful smirk curling at her lips.

The brunette raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement and stood, not missing the way Kara’s eyes ran over every inch of her body. “Supergirl.”

“I’m sorry for the intrusion.” Kara started, closing the distance between them. “But I have some documentation I need you to sign since you’re now aware of my identity.” 

Lena smiled and folded her arms over her chest, fingers dancing along her bicep. “Oh?” She replied and regarded Kara whimsically. “Standard NDA paperwork I presume?”

“Yes.” Kara confirmed. “Upon my sister’s insistence.”

“I’m sure a threat accompanied that.”

They both shared a laugh in agreement and met each other’s eyes, a moment of heat passed between them and Kara bit at her bottom lip anxiously.

“I’m sorry I left this morning.”

“You don’t have to apologize Kara, I’m very aware of your situation.”

“Yeah but I didn’t want to.” Kara took a step closer to the brunette, invading her space and her senses. “I didn’t want to leave you.”

Lena took a shuddery breath and slid her hands up Kara’s chest, she tilted her chin up and the blonde took the unspoken invitation, kissing Lena with every ounce of passion she had inside her and rendering the CEO breathless.

They pulled away slightly, still breathing each other’s air, relishing the closeness of their bodies before Lena’s fingers curled around the blonde’s and took the documents out of her hand. She walked back over to her desk and began reviewing them.

“This Nondisclosure agreement is entered into by Lena Luthor in regard to Kara Zor-El and the principal offices of the Department of Extranormal Operations.” Lena read aloud, glancing up at the blonde quizically. “Kara Zor-El?” She questioned and Kara met her gaze, nodding softly.

“That’s my real name.”

Lena hummed in approval and repeated her name, slowly, as if she were savoring it on her tongue. “Kara Zor-El. I like it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” Lena husked, raising an eyebrow as the blonde stood behind her, pressing her warm body against the chair. “Immensely.”

Kara chuckled as Lena crossed her legs in response to her presence and leaned into her neck. “Noted.” She lay wet kisses to each of her freckles that were visible to her and Lena sighed in pleasure from the sensations. “Kara.”

“Sign the documents…” She breathed hotly across Lena’s skin, then nibbled against her ear. “So, I can fuck you.”

“God, Kara.” Lena moaned and skimmed quickly through the forms before grabbing a pen quickly and signing. She turned and crashed their lips together. Her tongue slipped inside Kara’s mouth and licked languidly inside it, tasting hot chocolate and something deliciously sweet. Their lips sucked and pulled hungrily at each other until Kara broke the kiss and continued her assault on the brunette’s neck, marking it possessively as she gripped at her waist and lifted Lena easily on to her desk, shoving everything on it unceremoniously to the side as she lay her against it.

Kara bunched up the Lena’s dress over her hips, tore her panties off and dove between her legs, licking against the soft flesh of her inner thighs causing the brunette to squirm and gasp from her attention. Kara glanced up at Lena’s cunt, smelling her heady scent signaling the brunette’s arousal and felt her mouth water. “Rao, you smell so good.”

“Kara.” Lena whimpered, then cried out when she felt the blonde’s tongue lick between her folds, lapping insistently at her clit. Lena’s fingers sought purchase in Kara’s hair as she sucked and licked greedily into her pussy and she rocked against the hero’s mouth, feeling her tongue curl inside her then sweep across her clit, spreading her slick over it.

“Fuck Kara, yes, right there, right there, god, don’t stop.” Lena’s helpless pleas filled the air with the sound of the wet strokes of Kara’s tongue against her flesh. Kara moaned into her as the brunette trembled and succumbed to the torturous pleasure the blonde was inflicting on her. She licked her through her orgasm, then stood up between her legs and took in her appearance. Lena’s usually tight ponytail had come undone and fresh hickeys bloomed across her pale skin. Her lips were swollen from their bruising kissing and her pupils were blown out with lust, she looked debauched and free and Kara wanted more of her.

“What are you thinking about Supergirl?” Lena asked in a teasing tone, her chest still heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

Kara’s eyes darkened at the use of her title and she pinned Lena with a smoldering look that caused a fresh wave of arousal to flow between her thighs. Kara’s nostrils flared, and Lena’s heart began pounding at she realized the blonde was scenting her again. Kara felt something hot and primal stirring within her and she willed control of herself, keeping in mind that the woman before her was easily breakable and soft.

Still, she couldn’t stop the movement of her hands as they traversed pale skin and gripped at Lena’s waist. Kara flipped the brunette onto her stomach and bent her over the desk, exposing the CEO’s ass to her. The action caused Lena to groan in anticipation as Kara moved slowly behind her, running her battle calloused hands across the soft plump skin of her rear. “You’re absolutely perfect Lena.” She said lowly and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s spine. Lena flushed prettily from the praise and pressed her ass into Kara’s hands with a hiss. “Kara, please, I need you. Fuck I need you inside me.” 

The blonde spread Lena’s legs wide and cupped her dripping sex in her hand the kneaded it softly. “Rao, you look so good like this, bent over your desk, desperate and wet for me.” Kara spoke seemingly in a daze as she reveled in the feel of the brunette’s pussy, flicked her fingers back and forth over her clit, teasing her relentlessly as Lena bucked against them, desperate for more pressure.

Lena nearly cried when Kara slipped two long digits inside her, arching her back and moaning obscenely as the blonde filled her up and began thrusting her fingers deeply, spreading her tight walls apart and stroking them as she rocked back and forth on her hand. “Fuck Supergirl. Yes. Yes.” Lena’s moans grew louder with each deep stroke of the blonde’s fingers. “Harder, please, harder.” She demanded and Kara suppressed the urge to tear into Lena the way the lewd beast inside her desired. She pressed her body against the brunette’s back and whispered hotly in her ear. “I don’t want to hurt you Lena.”

“Hurt me Kara, hurt me, I can take it.” Lena rasped and Kara sank another digit inside her, groaning into the brunette’s shoulder as she felt her slick heat engulf her and tighten around her fingers. Kara growled in response to the feel of it and tore Lena’s dress then yanked her back against her. Lena’s hand curled around the back of Kara’s neck and she grinded up and down the length of the blonde’s fingers, sending delicious sensations through Kara’s body as she watched Lena back up her words.

Kara fucked harder inside her, speeding up thrusts and matching the brunette’s bruising rhythm. Lena felt so incredibly good against Kara that she felt pleasure began to collect within her own body, and she panted in disbelief as she realized she was close to an orgasm. She reached down the front of Lena’s body and stroked her clit while she continued pumping her greedy cunt then curled her fingers over the CEO’s throbbing g-spot. 

“Shit Kara, Kara, I’m going to-.”

“Come, come for me Lena.”

“It feels so fucking good.” The brunette keened as pleasure ripped hotly through her core and spread into her entire body. She shuddered against Kara’s strong body and felt a gush of liquid spill out of her, over the blonde’s fingers, down her palm and onto her skirt. Kara wasn’t far behind, she rutted wantonly against Lena’s ass and came against her with cry, groaning out the CEO’s name.

They collapsed against Lena’s desk together. Kara’s arms were wrapped tightly around Lena’s waist as their breath evened out and they recovered from the aftershocks still pulsing through them. Kara’s fingers remained buried deep inside Lena, surrounded by her slick heat, and the blonde felt like she could die there.

 **“Kara.”** Came Alex’s voice through Kara’s comms.

Kara didn’t respond, wanting a few more moments were nothing else existed outside of her and Lena before she had to save the world.

 **“Kara.”** Her sister said forcefully this time. **“Kara, your comms has been on this entire time.”**

The blonde pulled away from Lena abruptly, her eyes widened, and panic tore through the serenity that she found herself in moments prior.

 **“We heard both of you.”** Alex asserted and Kara shook her head in disbelief then shut her eyes tightly as if to close herself off from reality.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	3. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of one relationship makes way for a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some mentions to s2 ep 19 (Alex was kidnapped). Its one of the best episodes of the season imo.
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of angst, a lot of smut and a sprinkling of fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading and entertaining my muses!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Do you know how humiliating it was for me to listen to you fuck some girl?!” Mon-El bellowed the moment Kara entered her apartment. Alex was there too, her arms folded over her chest as she looked at Kara with mixed emotions in her eyes.

Kara stood numbly in front of them. She shook her head and met the Daxamite’s angry gaze. “Mon-El-“

“How long has this been going on Kara? A week? A month? How long?!”

Kara sighed deeply, physically, she and Lena had only been intimate for the past two days but emotionally, that was something different all together. “Mon-El, me and Lena formed a bond before you and I ever did. We connected as friends at first but I’m sure I have been attracted to her from the moment I met her. I just couldn’t understand it and thought that it would go away but it didn’t. My attraction only grew the more time we spent together.”

“So are you saying that our entire relationship is a lie Kara because it sounds like you have been pining for Lena the whole time we’ve been together.”

“The whole time…” Kara trailed off angrily and stepped closer to Mon-El. “You mean the time you wasted lying about your feelings for me? Sleeping with other women until you decided to stop acting like a child and tell me how you felt?”

“Kara.”

“My feelings for you were real Mon-El and I never hid them, they were always open to you but I dealt with your rejection repeatedly until you were man enough to begin dating me, so don’t sit there and play the innocent victim.”

“That was all in the past and we recovered from that Kara. Haven’t things been great between us lately? I thought we were in a better place. I want to spend my life with you. There isn’t anyone else I want to be with.”

The blonde shook her head. She knew the moment those words left Mon-El’s mouth that she didn’t feel the same. The attraction she felt for Lena was no longer a simple girl crush on her beautiful best friend. It had evolved into something deeper and with the added intimacy, she was certain it was akin to love.

Kara saw pain in the eyes of her soon to be ex-boyfriend and she felt guilt over hurting him but not over her actions.

“I’m sorry Mon-El, I never meant to hurt you. I-I just don’t feel the same anymore.”

The Daxamite smiled humorlessly and banged his fist into the nearby table, breaking it as he shouted. “I defied my parents, my people and my kingdom for you!”

Alex brandished her gun and closed the distance between her and Mon-El. “Hey! I know you’re upset but you need to realize something. I don’t care what Kara has done. I will always protect her and won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your skull if you try to hurt her.”

Mon-El ignored her as he gazed angrily at Kara. “Why won’t you fight for us!”

“Because I already did Mon-El!”

“No. This isn’t you. Something has happened to you.” Mon-El asserted, visibly shaking with rage. “The Kara I know wouldn’t do anything less than noble. So maybe you had a lapse in judgement and gave in to your attraction for your best friend. It was a mistake, wasn’t it? Its not going to happen again, is it?”

“It wasn’t a mistake Mon-El and I feel more like myself than I ever have.”

Mon-El’s fists balled on reflex as realization hit him. “Are you breaking up with me Kara?” He asked dismally, his voice breaking as he continued. “For her?”

_For her._

Kara would do anything for Lena. It had been that way for as long as they knew each other. When Lex had put a hit out on her, Kara had been convinced that the Luthor family was about power and domination and because Lena strove to be different, they wanted to silence her. The younger Luthor was a force to be reckoned with, smart, beautiful and rich, with a desire to show the world that she could rise above the tarnished name that followed her around like a shadow.

Kara loved her for it, and she felt like the two of them could accomplish so much, not just for the earth, but for the entire galaxy. For the first time in her life, Kara saw everything she wanted and needed in a partner manifested in her best friend.

“Yes.” The blonde said finally. “For her.”

Mon-El stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head and closed his eyes then looked back towards Kara tearfully. “Is this really what you want Kara?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation, only sympathy in her tone. “I’m sorry.”

A few moments of tense silence ensued, and Kara met her sister’s eyes with remorse. She was horrified over Alex finding out the way she did and wished she had the strength to talk to her prior. Alex however gave her a small smile of reassurance and appeased Kara just a bit.

“Fine.” Mon-El said defeatedly. “If she is who you want then who am I to stop you from being with her.” He walked over to Kara and kissed her forehead tenderly before taking his leave swiftly, closing the door behind him.

Kara sighed deeply and Alex went to her, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug that reflected her earlier words of support. No matter what Kara did with her life, they were sisters and Alex would always be there to either pick up the pieces or be a shoulder for Kara to cry on.  
  
  
  
“I wish you would’ve told me what was going on Kara.” The redhead said as they settled on to Kara’s couch. “Maybe I could’ve helped you sort through the madness of it all.”

“Believe me I wanted to tell you.” The blonde replied while wiping at stray tears sliding down her face. “I just didn’t know how. Everything happened so fast and it was so intense.”

“Well that I’m aware of…” Alex trailed off taking a sip of the scotch she had poured for herself. “But I would prefer it if from here on out that you remember there’s no judgement here. I mean look at what I went through with Maggie. If I didn’t have you throughout that whole ordeal, I would’ve probably driven myself crazier then I already did.”

Kara smiled softly but it didn’t reach her eyes. “At least you weren’t in a relationship.”

“Hey. Don’t keep punishing yourself Kara. You were right in what you said to Mon-El. You and Lena had formed a bond before he even became a factor in your life and honestly, I’ve known you had feelings towards Lena for a long time.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, both of you act like a couple of smitten teenagers around each other and don’t get me started on the things I’ve seen you do.” The agent rolled her eyes and took another sip of her scotch. “You carry her bridal style whenever you save her. You write articles about how wonderful she is when most of the world thinks otherwise. Then Lena filled your office with flowers. She has showed up unannounced to your job to invite you to a gala. The numerous lunch dates you’ve had and don’t even get me started on the eye fucking.”

Kara’s cheeks tinted pink as she blushed, and her sister shook her head. “I guess it was pretty obvious huh?”

“Painfully so.” 

The memories played out vividly in Kara’s mind like a romantic comedy and she found herself giggling despite the conflicting emotions she had within. “I’ve never been attracted to anyone the way I am to Lena. When I’m around her, my entire world narrows down to the sound of her heartbeat, her scent, her eyes, her smile. When she speaks, I feel a wave of euphoria crashing into me and washing over my senses, rendering me speechless and thoughtless-.”

“Shit Kara!” Alex’s eyes widened as the blonde spoke and she downed the remnants of her scotch in one big gulp, not even wincing at the burn. “I’ve never known you to be so poetic.”  
The hero smiled sheepishly and met the agent’s eyes. “She brings it out in me.”

“All that you needed was a bunch of bluebirds fluttering around you…jeez.”

Kara laughed out loud at that and her blush spread down to her neck.

“Kara, I hate to break this to you but it sounds like you’re in love with her.”

_Is that what this is?_

The blonde tried to remember if she had ever been in love, and she realized that at one point she believed she was with James, but it hadn’t felt like this and everything changed for her the moment she met Lena.

Her feelings for the younger Luthor made anything she felt for anyone prior look like a silly schoolgirl crush. Never had the mere presence of a person encompassed Kara’s entire life and she was loathed to even consider what her life would be like without Lena.

_You’re in love with her._

“You’re right Alex.” Kara agreed with a dreamy look on her face that caused a second round of eye rolling from the agent. “I’m in love with her.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Alex said playfully and the blonde chuckled. “But seriously Kara, if Lena makes you happy and you want to be with her, then in the words of an incredibly wise detective, you should kiss the girl you want to kiss. Life is too short to waste it on bullshit.”

Kara felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders with the approval and support of her sister and she saw things clear for the first time since she and Lena had kissed. She needed to talk to the CEO about her feelings but thought it was best to allow them both time to collect their thoughts for that conversation. Besides, she still had an entire government agency to apologize to and planned on conveying how sorry she was through donuts.

A week went by without any contact between her and Lena.

Within that time, Kara had managed to get her job back and she was getting things back in order again at the DEO. 

Then, Alex had gotten abducted by a psychotic childhood friend of theirs and Kara was sure she lost her mind to grief and anxiety at the thought of her sister being killed. The situation caused tension between her and Maggie as they each battled their consciences to make the best decisions. The detective was slower to react and spent time trying to find details that would help them find Alex. Kara on the other hand, was tempted to beat the answers out the man as he sat in a holding cell.

He demanded the release of his father, who was a serial killer, from prison in exchange for Alex’s life. Kara had never been so pressured to act on instinct alone. She also hadn’t experienced fear the way she was since the destruction of Krypton, and after being warned not to overstep or rush into anything once they seemingly found Alex’s location, she did the exact opposite of what she was told.  
Because of her rash thinking, her sister was almost killed, and Maggie almost lost the love her life.

It was a wakeup call for Kara, and she heard her sister’s words echoing in her mind, telling her that life was too short. 

Indeed, it was, and Kara planned to spend it with the people she loved.

She resigned herself to flying to Lena’s penthouse to finally have the conversation she had been avoiding. If Lena rejected her then at least she would know how Kara felt and hopefully they could remain friends.  
  
  
  
-

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony that night clad in her superhero gear. Lena was standing outside on it, a glass of wine in her hand and a sad expression etched into her features. She immediately turned to face the hero and their eyes met, blue and green clashing together once again.

“Kara…” Lena started softly. “I didn’t think you would come back.”

The blonde felt wave of guilt crash into her as she took in the tone of rejection laced in Lena’s words. “Lena, I’m so sorry I left the way I did, things became so complicated and-.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up and she shook her head. “No-I mean yes but not in that way. I-I just needed some time to think but…” She stopped mid-ramble and took a deep breath. “They heard us having sex the other day.”

Lena eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. “They?”

“As in the DEO. Somehow my comm was on and they heard everything. My sister and Mon-El included.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah. So, it was a bit of a pickle I found myself in, and me and Mon-El got into a fight that resulted in me breaking up with him. Then I got my job back at CatCo and Alex was kidnapped by this psycho guy we grew up with and-.”

“Alex was kidnapped? Is she alright?”

“Yes, we were able to find her before any permanent damage was done but it took a toll on me emotionally and I needed time to sort through everything.”

Lena nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m glad you got your job back. I know how much it meant to you.”

“Me too.” Kara said slowly closing the distance between them. “I also came to a conclusion while I was trying to make some sense of all the chaos I found myself in these last few days.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

Kara drew in a sharp breath and decided it was now or never. “I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

A flash of hurt crossed Lena’s face and Kara watched as the CEO rushed to mask it with a look of indifference. “I understand.” She said coldly and took a step backwards. But Kara shook her head and rushed forward to cup Lena’s cheeks. “No. Lena, you don’t…I want to be your everything. Your lover, your girlfriend, your wife eventually. I want it all and I want to give my all to you.” Kara admitted, gazing intensely into Lena’s eyes. “I’m in love with you Lena Luthor.”

Lena had to pinch herself to make sure that this was real, and she wasn’t dreaming. The telltale sting in her eyes confirmed that she wasn’t asleep and fresh tears began streaming down her face. Kara frowned and began wiping the offending tears away with her thumbs. “Oh no. I -I didn’t mean to make you cry Le-.”

Kara’s words died on her tongue as the brunette’s lips crashed into hers. They kissed fiercely. Kara’s arms came around Lena waist possessively and pressed their bodies together. Lena’s fingers slipped through blonde curls and she deepened the kiss as her tongue slipped into Kara’s mouth eliciting a soft moan out of her. The pace of their kiss slowed, as Lena licked languidly into the hero’s mouth, reveling in the sounds Kara made as she kissed her. She felt strong hands sliding down to her ass and groaned when Kara gripped it and pushed Lena into the nearest surface which was her glass window.

“Kara.” Lena husked when the blonde broke their kiss in favor of teasing Lena’s neck with her tongue. She licked hotly over her throat and sucked at her pulse point. Lena’s fingers fisted in Kara’s hair and she tipped her head back for better access as Kara indulged herself in one of her favorite spots on Lena’s body. The brunette panted as Kara lifted her effortlessly up and pressed a muscled thigh between her legs. 

“Rao.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s lips. “You’re already so wet.” Lena moaned at her words, grinding her aching pussy wantonly against Kara’s thigh. “Yes I am.” The CEO purred and kissed the blonde again. Kara growled and slipped her hands up Lena’s shirt, cupping her breasts the moment she reached them. “I was wet the moment you landed.” She cried out as Kara’s thumbs stroked her hard nipples while she kneaded her breasts. Kara loved the way Lena’s breasts filled her hands. They were perfect, like everything else on Lena’s body and she and Lena fit together as if they were made for each other. Kara was hard where Lena was soft. Kara’s hands were rough where Lena’s were tender. It was a magnetizing collision of souls that Kara could not get enough of.

Lena pulled her MIT shirt off and before it hit the ground below them, Kara’s mouth replaced her hands and she sucked Lena’s breasts hungrily, licking across the tips of her nipples lightly, teasing them before she pulled them into her mouth. The brunette melted against Kara’s body and her moans grew louder and higher with each pass of her thigh against her center, and each lick of the hero’s tongue. “Kara, please fuck me.” She requested desperately, as if Kara could ever deny her.

The blonde pulled Lena’s pants off and shoved her back against the glass window. Lena began pawing at her suit to get it off her and she conceded, reaching back to unzip the top half of it and peel it off her body. Lena’s eyes were half lidded as she watched Kara undress, her eyes burning into each inch of golden skin that was revealed to her. Kara smiled and joked, “do you like what you see?” then swallowed hard at the brunette’s husky reply. “I do. Let me show you.”

Kara ended up with her back against the glass and Lena kneeling between her legs, eating her out like she was her last meal. She tried to fight against the pleasure that ripped through her body as Lena’s talented tongue licked up and down her clit then slipped into her entrance and stroked tenderly inside her. Kara bucked against her mouth and slipped her fingers into the brunette’s soft hair as she tongue fucked her deep and slow, relishing the feel of the blonde’s walls clenching at her. Lena ran her hands up Kara’s abs and raked her nails over them, leaving pink streaks across her skin that Kara wished would remain permanently there. Lena looked up at her as if she knew her thoughts and her hands grew rougher, gripping her breasts and pinching her nipples while she kept her insistent rhythm inside her, inflicting the addictive mixture of pain and pleasure on Kara’s body.

Kara’s chest heaved with each breath she took. She tried to no avail to fight off her orgasm, not wanting the delicious sensations to stop and Lena redoubled her efforts to make her succumb to it. Lena slipped her tongue out of her and laved at her swollen clit with it then dropped a hand between her legs and sank two fingers inside easily and began pumping them without abandon. “Lena, Lena…fuck.”  
It didn’t take much after that, a few more licks against her clit and she came apart over Lena’s dexterous fingers. The CEO moaned as bliss flowed through Kara’s body, and kissed her through the aftershocks. She pulled her fingers out once the blonde settled and licked them clean with an entirely too smug expression on her face. Kara reached down and pulled Lena flush against her body then lifted her into a bridal carry and used super speed to reach Lena’s bedroom as quickly as possible. 

She deposited Lena unceremoniously on the bed and used x-ray vision to find what she came in there for. Within a blink of an eye Kara had found the toy Lena had used on her the other night, cleaned it and pulled the harness on over her hips. She glanced over at Lena to see a hungry look pass over her face as she regarded her. “You look good in that.” Lena breathed and lay back against the bed, beckoning Kara to her with a curl of her finger.

“You want it?” Kara teased as she crawled up the bed and over Lena’s body. The brunette responded by pulling Kara down against her and kissing her. Kara reached between their bodies and cursed when she felt how much Lena wanted it, how much she needed it. “Mmm, I think you do.”

“Fuck Kara don’t tease me.” But Kara ignored her and slipped her fingers through Lena’s wetness, coating her fingers in her slick and spreading it over the dildo. Lena moaned obscenely at her touch and Kara realized how close Lena was to an orgasm. She decided the brunette had enough teasing for one night and gave her what she craved in a swift, single thrust inside her.

“Yes!” Lena cried out and wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist as she fucked her into the mattress. The brunette met her thrusts eagerly, working her hips and sliding her cunt up and down the length of the strap. Kara watched as it disappeared inside of Lena, watched as it filled her and spread her open with each stroke to her pussy. “You take me so good Lena. Fuck, you look so pretty wet and open for me like this.”

“Kara.” Lena groaned as Kara bottomed out and plunged back into her, hitting her g-spot in a different angle and the brunette bit her lip to stop from screaming. It felt so good tears sprang into her eyes again and she felt her heart cracking open with emotion. “Kara, fuck, you’re so deep, you’re so, so deep.” The blonde growled and took her harder, focused on the bounce of Lena’s breasts as she fucked her. Her hands gripped Lena’s waist and guided her up and down the length of the shaft until she felt Lena’s body begin to tremble. She moved her hand over the Lena’s pussy and stroked at her clit then watched as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into Lena’s body and she came screaming, bucking and crying all at once.

It was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever witnessed.  
  
  
  
Hours later, they were bathed in moonlight and exchanging soft kisses unhurriedly. Lena’s back was to Kara’s front and the blonde’s arms were wrapped tightly around her body as if she were daring anyone to try to take Lena away from her. The brunette had never felt so safe and protected in all her life. There had been several assassination attempts made against her and she had hired some of the best bodyguards known to man and yet she never felt at ease. Paranoia had become a friend to her, she expected an attack in one way or another daily, and it had made her cold and calculating. 

Everything she did, every move she made, it was done with a guard up. She never let people see who she really was behind the mask she wore every day for survival. 

Until she met Kara Danvers.

Or Kara Zor-El as she had come to know.

When Kara walked into her life, sweet and unjudging, Lena had felt the need more than ever to keep her defenses up. She didn’t need friends, or someone who acted like one then turned around and betrayed her to the press. But Kara never gave up. The blonde constantly made it known that she supported Lena unconditionally and that she wanted to be there for her without expecting anything in return. It was something Lena had never experienced before, and Kara slowly began melting some of the ice around Lena’s heart.

Kara’s Supergirl persona had been the reason Lena had moved to National City in the first place. She believed that Supergirl would be the key to her own redemption. A way for the Luthor name to be cleared of the terror often associated with it, if only they could work together. It was a wish that came to fruition many times over. Supergirl had saved her life, restored Lena’s ability to believe in something, and gave her a reason to continue her work at restoring honor to her family’s name. 

Supergirl gave Lena hope and Kara gave Lena love.

Finding out that they were one in the same had both fascinated her and compelled her to let down her guard completely, and she had been falling freely in love with Kara since then.

As they both broke the kiss for air, panting hotly against each other’s lips and gazing deep into each other’s eyes. Lena felt it was imperative that Kara did not go another second without knowing how she felt about her.

And so, she whispered words that she had never said to another human being.

“I’m in love with you too.”

Kara’s smile was dazzling and radiant. It was almost as if the sun decided to rise early, warming Lena from the inside out. “Really?” The blonde asked shyly and Lena chuckled kissing her once more in confirmation.

“Yes darling.”

Kara beamed and lay soft kisses against the brunette’s neck. “Will you be my girlfriend?” The blonde asked meeting Lena’s eyes again.

Lena raised an eyebrow and turned to face her fully. “Do you even have to ask Kara?”

Kara nodded her head enthusiastically. “Yeah I kinda do. I mean, based off the way you look at me and the things you let me do to you, I would assume it’s a yes but it’s never polite to just assume something.”

Lena eyes danced with a mixture of amusement and affection. She combed her fingers through the blonde’s hair and smirked at the pleased sound that Kara made at her touch. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Kara gave a shout of approval and showered Lena in endless kisses that started off chaste but ended up with Lena on top of her, hot, sweaty and panting as she rode Kara to another breathtaking orgasm. It astonished Kara to no end how she was able to come without any stimulation to her own body as she watched Lena lose herself to pleasure, almost as if she was experiencing the sensations with her simultaneously.

It was a thought that stayed with Kara even hours after their intense love making. When she woke up to the sun rising, rejuvenating her and wiping away the marks left by Lena’s bites and kisses, she wondered, now that they were together, what other things would she come to discover about herself and her beautiful lover.

She knew without a doubt that she couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
